Worlds Apart
by TianaDarkAndLight
Summary: They were heroes. People with unimaginable powers and abilities. Have you ever thought of what happened if they'd be sent to another world, our world to be precise? A world were heroes are people with courage not superpowers. They'd be stripped of their powers and abilities, left as normal teens to tend for themselfs and what bout the familiar faces, faces belonging to people dead?


**First story EVER that I've written that is this long and in this category. I hope that it will turn out right and well, hopefully not enough fails and grammar error but feel free to point them out in the meanest way you can possible think of! I know I stink at grammar so fill me up with all the shit you can find that is wrong or failed in my story.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**_** I don't claim to own the Teen Titans or any person in this fiction. The characters, the cities, the worlds and the other stuff that will be spotted, named or pointed out in this story belongs to either no one or their rightful owner. I claim to own nothing!**_

* * *

We were heroes. It had been so long time ago that I'd almost forgotten it by now. Now that we've lived the life of normal people, like normal teens it is hard to actually believe that I, that WE, once saved the world, the universe! Well our world and our universe. But that was so long ago… So damn fucking long ago that it must be a year soon! A year! A whole year without powers, the press after us, the fame or the burden of so many lives on our shoulders, who knew that it could feel so damn great to be a normal teen for once! To actually fit in in the crowd and not being called _green face, ugly _or _freak_ plus _monster_! Almost a whole year of being a single normal earthling, like I was born as! Like some of us actually was born to be, normal. Normal humans, normal human teens without unimaginable powers or skills; we were just us, for a whole year.

Though I had had my mind set on someone else. Someone with hair as thousand suns and eyes as blue as the midday sky; someone so sweat that I'd almost melt at seeing her smile at me. I hardly believed it myself when I saw her; that it was actually her! I mean I thought that she was dead, that I would never see her again. Never see my one and first true love again.

But I should have known, or I should have been smarter than that I was. I should have realized that we would have to go back someday; that we wouldn't be able to stay here forever. It was kind of obvious really. When we first came here, we made a promise as to not get caught up in the ordinary life, that we had a purpose, that we had a responsibility somewhere else and that the people there needed us. But I didn't want to go back and leave her behind. I didn't want to leave her again just for a stupid responsibility that I hadn't assigned myself to. It wasn't as if I had had a choice when I joined, what else should I have done? It wasn't really like people would take me normal with my looks; I knew that and I have always known that. I just tend to ignore it when there are people around me that are either weirder or people I feel comfortable with. Here, I didn't need to care about that anymore. I looked like any other teen, well almost like any other teen but no one was perfect and I did like my looks; I did like the looks I had now! But… that wasn't really the reason to why I didn't want to leave, it would never be.

A soft hand gently touched my cheek and I gazed into those midday blue eyes; they were hiding tears. "You are leaving…" It wasn't a question, more of a statement. A fact I didn't want to admit to be true, so instead; I just looked away.

"I have too," I couldn't look her in the eyes saying it, I just couldn't.

A silence fell upon us and neither said a word; it was as quiet that I could hear everyone's breath in the room. But I could as well hear the heart that was beating in front of me, the heart that was beating full of innocence.

"I want to say 'Don't go'," her soft and whispering voice said. "But I don't want to hold you back."

"I wish I could stay," I glanced at her from the side; she was crying now. She was crying really much and she was sobbing quietly. "I wish I could stay for you," I turned to her and locked my green eyes into her blue. "But I can't. People need me and… I don't want blood to be spilled because of me," I put my hands on her cheeks; drying up her tears with my thumbs. "At the same time, I don't want to leave you with a broken heart and, if you are broken and sad than I'll be as well. I could never break your heart," She was biting her bottom lip now and I could see that if she wouldn't she would probably let out a cry of sadness. "So, I will leave you with a promise that I'll return for you, that we will see each other again," I moved my head closer to hers. "I will as well leave you with something to remember me with, a good memory that I hope you will keep, very close to your heart," with those words said I gently placed my lips upon hers; her lips tasted out of cherries and salt from the tears.

I could feel soft and silent tears on my cheeks as well. This would be our final meeting, our final goodbye. This would be the last time I'd ever see her again and this would forever be printed into my mind; her tears, her soft voice, her flowing hair and her… smile? She was, smiling?

Tears were falling down her eyes, but the smile on her lips didn't fit them at all. "I'll be waiting," was her only words and her voice told that it was a promise, a promise she would keep.

* * *

**This is a mere prologue if you thought that this was a little short for a real chapter, I do agree with you there, it surely is too short for a real chapter. I will make the chapters long and descriptive, I hope. **

**I don't know if I will be able to update very fast or not, but I will update so if it takes me a while don't worry, I haven't left you. **

**I will accept all reviews! Bad or good! Who fucking cares if you tell me it stinks, go on and tell me what you think and how I may improve myself. I will be surely grateful. **


End file.
